Walking On Ice
by Takuma
Summary: After a harsh storm takes place, the Son's and Briefs' plane land on a mountainside... where a winter wonderland awaits them... but sometimes finding a frozen pond to skate on can be dangerous for one's sanity. T for Language


Disclaimer: Because I am not a genius like Akira, I could not have come up with such wonderfully created characters for DBZ. Therefore... I don't own it.

§±§±§±§±§

Walking On Ice

§±§±§±§±§

"I can't see!" shouted Bulma as the blizzard continued to whip wind and snow on the thick shield to the transportation vehicle.

Goku, who was sitting in the back seat beside his wife, scratched the side of his head in nervousness, "I told you Bulma; it would be easier if we would Instant Transmit out of here and to the amusement park."

Bulma's eyes darkened as her thin eyebrows narrowed down dangerously. "I've told you once, I've told you a MILLION times! We are NOT 'IT'-ing out of her-eeEEEE!"

The wind whipped the ship to the side.

Bulma, Chichi, Videl (who was sitting in the seat behind Gohan's parents while sitting silently listening to the conversation and rants), and the two hyper chibi's- who were surprisingly being good- all shrieked loudly as the storm seemed to shake the ship till everyone was thrown out of the seats and to the opposite sides of the transportation vehicle.

Of course, the three, saiyan men (Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan), didn't dare make a sound as they used their ki to try and take a hold of the ship once again. It was one of the many hidden powers that saiyans tried to keep silent unless absolutely needed.

Vegeta, sitting opposite seat of Bulma, grunted as the storm's speed and power increased. "It's too powerful for us to hold!"

Gohan, who was once beside Videl- now the only one sitting on the side of the ship, gritted his teeth, "I can hold my own against Frieza's men, I can defeat Cell, and I can hold my own against Majin Buu... but a storm!"

Goku laughed as he placed a hand against the cool metal of the ship, "Ironic isn't it? We can go head on against villains... yet the earths' elements can out do us-SSSS!"

The wing of the ship was torn off from the drastic winds. The jolt of the elements brought the saiyans to lose all control of the ship.

The men were also knocked to other sides of the ship as it began spiraling down to the mountainside.

§±§

Surprisingly, of the first to wake up, Bulma opened her eyes. She rubbed her throbbing head and closed her eyes once again while sitting up. It was a wonder why she was still alive! I mean... she could feel the cool metal of the ship under her fingertips as she propped herself up... but...

As the pain subsided, she noticed the window closest to her was covered with white.

Were... they snowed in?

The smallest smidgen of light was noticed from the other side of the ship, and she turned her attention to it. Sure enough, Bulma noticed everyone was knocked unconscious... except for herself of course, but she slowly made her way across the ship to the window, which light came in though.

Her forehead was against the coolness of glass, and she blinked once... twice... three times!

The storm had stopped!

She rubbed her eyes. Were they deceiving her?

She looked out the window again.

It was a winter wonderland!

Oh, how she wanted to go out there and see the beauty of the snow and ice that rested on the grounds! But... Bulma glanced down at her clothing. You could hardly call this kind of dress acceptable for playing in the snow...

But wait...

She snapped her fingers and a smile graced her lips.

Her capsules!

She reached into her pocket and pulled out the case. She NEVER left home without extra supplies for a scenario as this! She pulled out the correct capsule tossing it to a wide-open space on the ground. A wardrobe appeared, and a smirk graced her lips.

Now... it was time for her to properly dress to go outside!

§±§

Vegeta opened his eye. Darkness was in this small ship... except for that small beam of light. He couldn't sense Bulma around either... That brought a small wave of panic to his system... that was... until he noticed a blanket was covered over his body. He glanced over it before lightly smirking. She wasn't too far...

He noticed the wardrobe open to the side of the fallen ship.

The saiyan put two and two together.

"NO WAY IN HELL!"

And he dashed to the door with out thinking.

It was only two seconds later that he closed the door back up, his face completely covered in snow and his long-sleeved covered arms began to shiver.

Okay... so maybe he WOULD need to get some warmer clothes on... And with out caring who was in the way, Vegeta made his way to the other side of the ship to grab a coat.

§±§

Bulma smiled as she looked to the cloud covered sky. It was lightly snowing, but the sun's rays were peaking out ever so often. Oh, how beautiful it was out!

The scientist had been around exploring for about fifteen minutes, and it was bitterly cold out... but no need with a heavy, HEAVY coat, and a set of mittens with a scarf. She was as toasty as... as... toast that just popped out of a toaster!

Looking down to the ground, she smiled when she noticed a frozen pond. Her mitten covered hand slid across the frozen liquid.

Solid ice.

She took a step on it, and another, and another.

Before Bulma knew it, she was running across the ice daring to find a thin weak spot in the ice. None were around! Hah! It would be perfect to ice skate across this ice! It looked as if no one had ever touched it! When she tried to turn, however, she began to lose her balance.

Not good on her part.

She fell on her side, and hissed at the impact. It hurt!

And laughter caught her ear.

She noticed the saiyan standing on the other side of the frozen water. The wife of the prince glared. "You're such a jerk Vegeta!"

Careful not to step on the ice, the warrior flew over to her, and lightly chuckled. "Having fun?"

"I was till you started laughing," she commented as she tried to pick herself from the ground. Still she was unsuccessful as she slipped back onto the ice, this time, she fell on her face. The prince watched and smirked when she whined. That was his indication of her cry for help.

He picked her up, "You know, Bulma, it is too dangerous for you to be wondering out here in this weather."

"But I have a thick coat on!" she commented as she glared at the prince.

The prince just smirked. "Don't come crying to me when you get a limb frost bitten off."

"I don't intend to," snapped back the scientist as she tried standing on the ice once again. Her attempts were a failure. It resulted in laughter from the saiyan floating above the ice. Bulma glared. "If you find this so amusing, then why not try it yourself mister smarty pants!"

Now we all know that when a challenge comes up, a saiyan NEVER turns down the challenge. And Vegeta might have had the most saiyan spirit out of ALL the saiyans that lived on earth. There was no way he would pass this up to prove someone (especially Bulma) wrong.

Underestimating the stableness of the ice, Vegeta stood on the ice.

Sadly, he could only stand for a few seconds before he lost his balance and fell back hitting his head on the thick ice.

Bulma burst into a fit of laughter as she used her shoes to 'skate' across the ice. "You are so funny Veggie!" Humor was clear in her eyes as she began gliding across the ice in a smooth motion.

The prince used his ki to stand back up and catch his balance. At least it was only Bulma that saw him fall that ungracefully...

"That had to have been the funniest thing I have ever seen Vegeta!" shouted an all too familiar voice.

The hair on Vegeta's neck and head stood up like a cat hissing at an enemy... oh, wait. Vegeta's hair ALREADY stood up like that!

Goku laughed as he watched from the side of the frozen pond. It turns out that everyone was up now. The kids and Chichi were stepping outside the ship with heavy winter coats on. Goku stood there with an obnoxiously yellow ski coat on with a cheerful grin gracing his lips. Gohan stood beside his dad with a more 'muted' colored coat. At least it didn't burn out people's eyes. And as usual, Videl stood there beside her boyfriend. They were now becoming almost inseparable. It was scary in both human and saiyan sense.

Trunks and Goten dashed over to the frozen lake and began sliding against it not caring whether or not they would fall. All they knew was there was something new here and out of the ordinary, which could prove to be hours of fun!

With ease, Trunks glided beside his father. "Hey dad!"

Goten also skated beside Vegeta's floating form- the youngest boy on this trip, however, decided to slide backwards on the ice very much like a figure skater. It angered the prince just a bit more. "Hi Mr. Vegeta!"

"Goten!" shouted Trunks, who were now on the other side of the frozen water. The young boy turned to the kid prince, "Let's play a game of tag on the ice!"

The youngest son of Goku smiled brightly, "Okay! You're it!"

Trunks smirked as he began zooming towards his friend. And as if they were on the solid ground, they began running full force surprising a few people watching.

Of course you had Chichi shouting the occasional "YOU BETTER NOT HURT YOURSELVES ON THE ICE!"

Of course, the boys didn't pay any attention to what the worried mother was stating.

Gohan, in the mean time, was stepping onto the ice while helping Videl take her first few steps onto the frozen water. The two almost looked very much like newly-weds.

And to what Chichi was doing... it looked like she was making some kind of meal... and in this type of weather? How was she able to put up a fire? There was no wood around!

Bulma skated over to her husband and smiled as she grabbed his hand trying to drag him along. "Isn't this weather just romantic?" she questioned. Bulma's mushy face was coming... it was the face she would usually give him when they were alone. Vegeta's face began to turn red.

The chibi's began running (or gliding) over to where the husband and wife stood. Both boys were making kissy noises and giggling at the same time as they passed by.

About to chase after the boys, the saiyan prince felt Bulma grab his face. Then she placed a kiss on his lips.

That brought a bright red to his olive colored cheeks.

"WOO! Lucky dog!" shouted Goku from the other side of the ice.

"What a cute couple!" stated Videl as she and Gohan skated along the ice.

Vegeta gritted his teeth as he powered up, and he tried to break away from his wife's grip. But she wouldn't let go!

Suddenly he felt weak... his eyes began to dilate. What happened to his strength? Where did it go?

And out of nowhere, Mirai Trunks popped out of the sky! Of course... to Vegeta that's how it seemed. Fact was he flew in really, really fast!

How did the future kid get such speed?

Vegeta had to rub his eyes.

What was going on?

Another thing happened... in an unexpected manner... he noticed the thick ice, in which he stood on, was cracking.

Oh... crap...

The ice cracked more, and more, and more. Everyone else was oblivious to the sound. It wasn't like they couldn't fly if there was that problem...

Vegeta grabbed a giggling Bulma in his arms and used his energy to float in the air. He needed to make sure she got into safety.

But he couldn't fly.

His energy was completely gone.

Vegeta looked down to the ice. Slow motion seemed to take place as the ice gave in due to the weight. Bulma gave Vegeta a kiss when they broke though the ice and fell into the freezing water...

§±§

Vegeta's eyes widened as he sat up quickly from the bed he slept in. Bulma's sleeping form was noticed only two inches from where he was. Of course, his motions began to stir her awake. He ignored it, however, when he brought his hands up to form a ki ball.

When the energy came forth, he sighed before leaning back in the mass of pillows and soft sheets.

Bulma opened her sleepy eyes noticing her husband's sudden movements.

"Vegeta...? What's," she yawned as she leaned towards him, "wrong...?"

He looked over to her. It was only a dream, a silly dream.

"Nothing."

A smile fell across the princes' face. Nothing was wrong! What a relief!

"You might want to rest up, Vegeta... remember, we're taking Trunks and (yawn) the Son's to the amusement park later on today..."

§±§±§±§±§

Let me know what you think. I'll try and create more stories and one-shots if you approve of this one!


End file.
